


Baby Fever

by PerfectPotts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPotts/pseuds/PerfectPotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is asked to make an appearance as Iron Man for Rhodey's nephew's birthday party. He shows up and surprises everyone- most of all, Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not my property. Prompt "baby fever"

"Baby Fever" 

Rhodey asked Tony to make an appearance as Iron Man at his nephew’s birthday party, he planned it perfectly so that he knew Pepper would be around when he asked. He’d noticed that Tony had a more difficult time turning down personal requests when Pepper was around. First- because Tony always wanted to impress her. And second- because if Tony did decline, Rhodey knew that Pepper had grown very good at the art of persuasion and would find a way to convince him. Tony would sometimes decline attending things he didn’t even mind doing, just to see if he could barter with Pepper for some kind of extra reward or incentive. But Pepper was on to his tricks by now. So of course even though Tony was reluctant, making a string of his usual excuses, Pepper was able to get Tony to give in. 

Tony arrived at the birthday party, on time, escorted by Pepper. Even though Rhodey tried to convince his nephew that an Iron Patriot party would be much better up until the day of the party.

The house was decked out with every possible Iron Man decoration under the sun. Rhodey just rolled his eyes, like Tony needed any sort of ego boost, now his face was plastered everywhere with kids practically worshipping at his feet. But much to both Pepper and Rhodey’s surprise, Tony had altered his suit for the occasion to perform functions and tricks that were safe for kids, and that entertained them for almost two hours. It made Pepper smile to know that Tony had put in the extra effort for these kids, even without her pressuring him to do so. It was his own choice.

After two hours of entertainment, Tony was pretty exhausted. Entertaining kids really took it out of him, plus he still wasn’t sleeping completely. Pepper finally stepped in to relieve Iron Man of his performing duties and Tony graciously accepted her help calming down the kids who couldn’t get enough of him.

When the crowd of kids dispersed for Iron Man red velvet cake, Tony took off his suit and took a seat at a nearby table. Pepper volunteered to retrieve a piece of cake for him while he waited. It was then that Tony spotted a distressed little boy crying in the back of the yard. He looked around for some kind of adult or parent to tend to him but no one seemed to see him from where he sat in the yard. A little time passed and Tony was starting to get anxious that the boy was still unattended to. So he got up and went over to the crying child, trying to comfort him while being completely uncomfortable himself. Through choked back sobs the boy confessed that he had arrived late to the party and missed out on seeing iron man, not recognizing Tony without the suit. Tony was relieved, now this was something he could actually help the small child with.

He went and got the suit and gave the boy a private show, demonstrating the water guns he’d installed in place of the repulsor beams just for the occasion, among other silly alterations he had made. The boy began to laugh and squeal with delight. Pepper watched Tony from across the yard in awe.

The little boy beamed up at Tony and thanked him, saying he was the luckiest boy in the world because he got to hang out with Iron Man. Tony took his helmet and handed it to him, telling the boy he could keep it if he didn’t tell any of the other kids. The boy threw his arms around Tony from his sitting position and pulled Tony down into a hug, thanking him profusely and calling him his best friend. Tony tousled his hair in return and said “you bet!” then encouraged the boy to join the rest of the kids.

Pepper watched as Tony sat in the grass, starting at where the boy had sat, with a stupid grin on his face. She walked over and brought him is cake and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “I’m proud of you Iron Man” she said.

They rode home in silence, Pepper gripping Tony’s hand tightly between them.

They got ready for bed separately and climbed in together. There was this pang in Pepper’s heart, playing out the whole scene she had witnessed in her head, over and over again. Tony looked so happy with that little boy. He had made that boy so happy.

They lay there in the semi-dark silence, until “I think we should have a baby!” they both blurted out at the same time.

Both of their faces lit up at the other’s confession, there was sincerity and hope in their eyes. They had a lot to talk about but they wasted no time sharing a sweet kiss, stripping each other, and practicing their baby-making skills that same night.


End file.
